


Logic was all that Mattered

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: A sort of poem about Spock's life from when he was growing up on Vulcan, to when he was friends with Jim. No complete sentences, but has an interesting feel to it. It may be hard to understand, so are you up for a challenge?





	Logic was all that Mattered

Logic was all that mattered. Emotions had no place.

Taunts. Half breed. No. Why? Illogical. Half breed. Unwanted. Impure. Defiled. Why? Alone.

Logic. Safe. Pull back. Logic. No pain. Emotions have no place. Humans no place. Logic. Safe.

Stupid. Inferior. Halfbreed taunts quieter; there. No emotion. No pain. Only logic. Can't stay. Can't.

Not son. Not son. Never again. Logic is all that matters. No emotion. Emotion is pain. Bad. No.

Vulcan. Computer. They say he thinks he is superior. No. No place to hide. Logic. Logic is all.

Pike. Enterprise. Job. Alone. Shunned. Respect but alone. No cry. No emotions. Logic is all.

Transfer. Ungrounded. Knows will be alone. Always alone. Must hold to logic. Nothing else.

Jim. Light. Life. Laughter. Love. Beauty. Smile. Love. Not alone. NO! Must be alone. Logic.

Pain. Arrow. Jim. Concern. Gentle. Jim. Love. Heal. Jim asks to play chess. Yes. Relax. Safe.

Bad command. Shame. Jim will hate. Has to hate. At door. Forgiveness. Concern. Love. Jim. Jim.

Jim. Fragile. Broken. No. Save, must save! Enterprise. McCoy. Sick bay. Helpless. Emotion. NO!

Logic. Keep logic. No lose. Never. Away from Jim. No. Can't. Need. Jim. Smile. Love. Jim. Back.

Together. Friend. Brother. Not alone. Jim. Smile bright. Smile back, with eyes. Only Jim sees. Jim. Love.

Logic is all that matters. Except for Jim.


End file.
